Modding
'''Modding '''is the short-hand universal term for Bodily Modification within the world of Magience. Various effects can be achieved in different ways, from temporary changes to permanent ones. All types of Modding are considered rather expensive and superfluous. It's very much a vanity art, though it's been growing in popularity amongst adventurers who can usually afford such frivolity. Alchemical Mods Alchemical Mods are modifications that can be achieved by drinking a potion or applying a salve. These are usually pretty cheap relatively speaking, since their effects are greatly limited when compared to other methods. They are often named for what color they are expected to produce, though more specialized shades will have more poetic names as a sort of signature to show who designed them. Potions Using herbs, crystal or gemstone powders, and certain alchemical components, a skilled Alchemist can make special potions that can change something about the drinker. Most commonly created and used are potions for changing hair and eye color. Hair Color For hair color, the potion actually changes what color the hair will grow as well as changing its current appearance, so it will not wash out, show roots, or fade. To reverse it another potion needs to be used, though the "cure" is far cheaper than the color-changing potion itself. Hair Color potions, which are also refered to as Dyes despite the fact they aren't used to stain, come in every color and shade you can think of. Most alchemical shops will sell basic colors of the rainbow plus brown, black, and white, though you can pay a skilled alchemist to make an exact shade if you're willing to spend the extra coin. Simply mixing two potions that give two separate colors to make a third color won't work and may make you sick to drink. Eye Color Eye color potions are not permanent. They can temporarily change eyes for a period ranging from one hour to twelve. Eye color potions are a bit more complicated to get exactly the right results. A Sunbeam potion that turns someone's brown eyes gold may turn someone's blue eyes green, so your true eye color affects how each potion will change them. If you have mismatched eyes, each eye will turn a different color when you take the potion. To use the same example as before, if your mismatched eyes are originally brown/blue and you take a Sunbeam potion they will turn gold/green. There is no known way to manually create mismatched eyes using potions. Skin Color Skin color potions will permanently change your skin into one solid color of your choice, until you drink a "cure" or another color. They come in all shades, but cannot create markings or variations in pattern. Skin color potions also work to change fur or scales for races who don't have exposed flesh. Salves Salves are created in much the same way as potions in regards to ingredients, though of course they are applied to the intended area rather than injested. Salves are usually temporary changes, though salves meant to change hair color can be made permanent. Hair Salves can change sections instead of the entire cranial growth, allowing for multi-hued hair in various styles. If only the tips are changed then it can be cut out and would not grow back that way, but if applied to the roots it has the same effect as potions in that it changes the color it grows. For temporary salves, this only lasts a short time; when it wears off, the color already in the hair will not fade, but the hair growth color will return to normal. These can also be applied to feathers for a similar effect. Skin Salves can change skin color like they change hair, being applied like bodily paint but with a much stronger effect. The more thickly applied the salve is, the more vibrant the resulting color, but it has no effect on how long the color will last. Skin color changing salves can last anywhere from one hour to twenty, can be used to make patterns or markings temporarily, and come in every color imaginable. Specific shades can be created for an extra fee. These can also be used to change scales. Scales Some salves can promote a layer of growth on the skin, causing scales to grow where it is applied. These scales can be small and soft, causing a leathery sort of effect, or they can be large and hardened and be more like armor. These are mostly aesthetic, not providing the same sort of protection that naturally grown scales can provide to other races or creatures. These scales are temporary and will be shed within five hours. Shaping Shaping is the most expensive form of Modding, due to how difficult it is to pull off; modifying existing limbs or features can range in the high hundreds of gold, while creating or removing entire limbs will be in the upper thousands. Shapers that provide services belong to the Healer's guild New Leaf and must undergo rigorous training to make sure they will not make errors. They will wear the same leaf badge that Healers wear, but their heart is colored yellow to set them apart from Healers. They can be found in large city New Leaf branches, but their services are never free unless it's shaping related to a medical emergency. Using magic, a Shaper can mold certain parts of your body or create new limbs, within a certain scope. Shaping can: *create horns up to 5 inches long *change the shape, location, and color of horns or antlers *alter the shape of facial features in small degrees *change the shape of pupils *create a tail up to 3 feet long *remove a tail *change the appearance of a tail *remove or add wings *change wing shape *change wing type (from feathered to bat-like for example) *remove scales *change height up to a difference of 12 inches either way *change weight up to a difference of 30 lbs either way *change weight distribution *change ear length, width, location, shape, and type *create or file down fangs and claws Medical Shaping Sometimes, a guild-recognized Healer may recommend shaping for medical reasons. With the permission of high-ranking Healer, a Shaper can modify things not available to customers simply looking for vanity changes, and for a much more reasonable cost. Medical shaping includes: *weight increase or reduction *breast reduction for spinal problems *reshaping/reinforcing of brittle or malformed bones *removal of limbs or organs provided by a curse or else somehow accidentally acquired Criminal Shaping Shapers who do not belong to New Leaf are, by default, criminals. No one may study Shaping unless they're at least a Purple-rank within New Leaf, and can only provide such services within a guild branch building. Those who don't usually offer their services in shadier parts of town for much cheaper than an official Shaper, but the results are not guaranteed. Illusion Illusion magic is used by enchanting an accessory of some sort with a spell to change how something looks; they don't really change anything, they merely give them the appearance of having changed. Modifications using illusions only work so long as the user is wearing the item that is enchanted with the illusion. Illusions can range from something hiding a tail or wings so they can't be targeted purposefully in combat, to entirely changing someone's appearance. The more they change the more expensive the illusion, since it increases in complication with each additional change. Illusions can be broken by someone with the proper magical know-how. Also, Illusion charms are not permanent; eventually, the item providing the enchantment will wear out and the illusion will break on its own. More complicated illusions can be easily broken, and do not last very long. Category:FAQ